The invention relates to a channel number indicator and, more particularly, to a TV channel number indicator of two digits adapted to be used for a UHF TV tuner.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a channel number indicator of a novel arrangement.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a TV channel number indicator adapted to be incorporated in a TV tuner which indicates a channel number precisely and stably in response to operation of a tuner and which can be constructed in a remarkably small size and modified freely relative to its outer appearance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.